Drabble Challenge
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: I did the ten song drabble challenge and this was it. Main Pairing is KaoruxButch, but there are snippets of PPGZxRRBZ :) Have fun reading it!


Soo. I've been trying to write a story then I stumbled upon this challenge and wanted to try it. =) Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling errors. I wasn't able to edit it. Hope you like it. some of the songs are harder than the others so i'm sorry if the drabble was not satisfactory.

Her's the deets of the challenge:

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc._

_2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you're completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls is NOT my property. =)

* * *

><p><strong>1. When She Cries by Restless Heart<strong>

When Kaoru and Butch got together, all the girls in their school got jealous. They started bullying Kaoru behind Butch's back. Kaoru thought she could take it. It went on for months before she just had enough and cried. She didn't know that Butch saw her. Butch ran to her, asking what happened. She wasn't able to explain but Butch saw enough. He promised her he'd protect her and did just that.

**2. You & I by One Direction**

Kaoru and Butch wasn't your conventional couple. They don't do mushy stuff much, especially in public and they often fought. People often told then to just break up and leave each other. They didn't listen to them. Even though, their relationship was like that, they know the truth. They feel it and if the others look closely, they'll see that they are perfect for each other and nothing can separate them.

**3. Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

The first time they met, Butch didn't strike Kaoru as a girl who falls in love and gets into relationship. But, when he found out that she had a boyfriend and that boyfriend cheated on her. He rushed to guy and punched him before going to Kaoru. He told her that she'll be fine and she's strong. He also added that he'll always be there for her and he'll wait when her heart's ready to love again.

**4. Awake by Secondhand Serenade**

Everytime the group have a sleepover it always end with only Kaoru and Butch awake. They'd play pranks on the others like drawing on their faces or taking pictures of them drooling. But, Kaoru is always the first one, between the two of them, who lies down. Butch tries his best to keep her from sleeping because he didn't want to miss a second being with her. And yet, when he notices that Kaoru really wants to sleep, he'll give in immediately. No matter if he doesn't want to.

**5. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Whenever the girls had to go off somewhere to save someone, the boys always follow. They look after their counterparts and help them when they are in trouble. When there's a very strong opponent, they always stop the girls from fighting and fight themselves so that the girls wouldn't be hurt. They rather die than let them get hurt.

**6. Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

When Butch found out that Kaoru's boyfriend was abusing her, he wasted no time in saving her. He fought off the boyfriend and told him that if he wanted to build his confidence he should be a man first because beating a girl was not going to make that for him. He told him to never go near Kaoru ever again. He punched the guy one last time before taking Kaoru away.

**7. Everything is Sound by Jason Mraz**

Once the group gets together, you'll know it'll get rowdy. They'll certainly show the emotions in everything they do. Everyone in that group tells each other everything, there are no secrets. And one of their motto would be "Be happy every day and do what you want."

**8. Na Na Na by One Direction**

Kaoru and Butch's relationship is what you call a love/hate relationship. One time, they're all good then the next, they're fighting. One of them will say it's over and the other will agree. But the next time they'll be seen they'll be together again. The people around them has learned to ignore it when they say it's over and figured that they'll never separate for real.

**9. Shake It Off by Taylor Swift**

A lot of people often say what they want about Kaoru and Butch's relationship. More often than not, the topic is Kaoru. The girls will say she doesn't deserve Butch and such but she had long learned to shake their opinions off. All that matters is that she knows she'll be alright, her and Butch, her family and friends will be alright. She doesn't care about anyone else.

**10. I Want by One Direction**

All the girls are the same, they all want some things. Even Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru: Momoko, her candies; Miyako, her dresses; and Kaoru, her balls. And at the same time, all the boys will do everything to make their girls happy and so, Brick will always be found at the candy store, buying Momoko's favorite candy, Boomer at the shop buying Miyako's dresses and Butch at the sports shop.

* * *

><p>So it's done =) I hope that you liked it. Feel free to review your comments =) Thankyou for reading!<p> 


End file.
